Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'imprégnation
by Anonyma01
Summary: Resesmée Cullen, adolescente normale ou presque... Ce soir-là, elle apprend quelque chose qui changera sa vie à jamais.


Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'imprégnation...

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages reviennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne revendique que Sarah.

Résumé : Resesmée Cullen, adolescente normale ou presque... Ce soir-là, elle apprend quelque chose qui changera sa vie à jamais.

Bonne lecture !

-0-

Ce fut une main froide caressant ma joue qui me réveilla ce matin-là. En grognant, je me retournai et repoussai la malotrue d'un coup de couette. Cela ne sembla pas décourager mon assaillante, car elle s'attaqua à mon autre joue. Je soupirai.

A moitié-réveillée, j'entendis un rire cristallin près de mon oreille.

« Nessie, ma chérie, il est l'heure de te lever » souffla une voix familière, avant de sortir d'un pas silencieux de ma chambre.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois. Ma mère adoucissait toujours mes réveils mais cela restait souvent une véritable torture de sortir de sous mes couettes chaudes. Je m'en extirpai assez difficilement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains adjacente à ma chambre.

Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir de la pièce me fit presque sourire. Ma peau couleur craie faisait ressortir mes yeux chocolats encore bouffis de sommeil et mes boucles cuivres ressemblaient à un tas de nœuds. Après une bonne douche et un coup de brosse, je redeviendrais vite la Renesmé que tout le monde trouvait magnifique (non je ne suis pas prétentieuse, juste la conséquence d'avoir un père vampire).

Une fois propre et habillée, je pris mon sac et descendis rejoindre ma mère, qui bouquinait dans le salon. Elle leva ses prunelles d'un or profond vers moi et me sourit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et elle portait une robe noire très simple. Elle était belle, aussi belle qu'un vampire pouvait l'être.

« Bonjour, me dit-elle en posant son livre. Bien dormi ? »

J'hochai la tête et m'assis à côté d'elle. Dormir était bizarrement une de mes activités favorites. Le comble pour la progéniture de deux vampires.

« Papa n'est pas là ? » demandai-je, trouvant la maison bien silencieuse.

« Non, il est parti chasser ce matin avec Carlisle et Esmé. Il voulait participer à la partie de chasse avec toi et Emmett samedi, mais la faim est devenue trop intenable. »

« Oh » fis-je, déçue.

J'espérais vraiment qu'Edward viendrait avec nous à la super partie de chasse de samedi. Tant pis, je passerai la journée en tête à tête avec mon oncle. J'étais heureuse quand même. C'était la première fois que mes parents m'autorisaient à partir en chasse avec Emmett et j'avais hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

« Tu es prête ? » Reprit ma mère. Nous ne sommes pas trop en avance.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondis-je en riant, avec ta conduite affolante, tu vas vite rattraper notre retard. »

Elle me tira dans la langue, d'une façon très infantile, et nous sortîmes ensemble de la maison. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était caché par une masse de nuages gris. Une journée parfaite pour une petite sortie entres vampires.

Le trajet pour aller au lycée n'était pas long, et encore moins quand mes parents prenaient le volant pour m'y emmener. Oui, vous avez bien lu le mot lycée. Edward et Bella tenaient absolument à ce que je suive un cursus scolaire, « pour avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale, disaient-ils ». Comment pouvais-je avoir une vie normale en évoluant au milieu d'une famille de vampires, et en étant un moi-même ? Enfin, je ne l'étais qu'à moitié, mais cela ne changeait rien. Ma vie était loin d'être banale.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, Sarah Anderson, une de mes plus proches amies, m'attendait déjà. Ma mère s'arrêta juste devant elle. Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai sa joue froide.

« A ce soir Bella » dis-je avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle.

Voilà pourquoi mon existence n'avait rien de banale. Elle était un immense mensonge. Au yeux de tous, Edward était mon frère, Bella ma belle-sœur et moi, Renesmée Cullen 16 ans en apparence, mais 5 en réalité. Heureusement ces derniers mois, je ne grandissais pas trop vite, ce qui évitait d'éveiller les soupçons. Et c'était en parti grâce à cela que mes parents avaient pu m'inscrire au lycée.

« Passe une bonne journée, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. N'oublie pas que Jacob vient te chercher ce soir. »

J'hochai la tête, et elle partit en trombe. Je rejoignis une Sarah toute souriante. Je l'adorais. Comme moi, elle était hors du commun, à sa manière. Des boucles rousses, des yeux vert brillants et une multitude de tâches de rousseur illuminait son visage fin. Aussi petite que moi, nous étions semblables pour de nombreuses choses.

Lors de mon arrivée au lycée, il y avait un an de cela, elle avait ignoré tous les rumeurs qui couraient sur moi et était venue me parler. J'appris plus tard, qu'à ce moment-là, elle espérait que je ne sois pas comme toutes les autres filles de son âge, superficielles et sans intérêt. Bingo ! En effet, toutes ces futilités m'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Ainsi nous devînmes amies.

Elle était d'ailleurs une des rares personnes qui me parlait. Une fois les ragots dissipés, mon apparence parfois irréelle en avait découragé plus d'un. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je n'y accordais plus d'importance. Sarah me suffisait amplement. Lui mentir m'était déjà assez insupportable, je ne voulais pas rajouter d'autres personnes à la liste.

« Salut Ness » s'écria ma rouquine de meilleure amie, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Heureusement que j'avais appris à contrôler mon pouvoir... Sarah était parfois un peu trop impulsive mais sa bonne humeur communicante me faisait toujours du bien. Aujourd'hui, elle arborait une coiffure un peu bizarre et une tenue vestimentaire colorée et très loufoque. Quand je disais qu'elle était hors du commun à sa manière…

« Hey Sarah » soufflai-je en répondant maladroitement à son étreinte.

Par certains points, elle me faisait penser à Alice. J'étais certaine qu'elles s'entendraient bien toutes les deux. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais je suppose.

Tout en discutant, nous rejoignîmes notre premier cours de la matinée. Cours d'anglais, hmm génial. Je trouvais ce cours très ennuyant et c'était là, le seul point commun que j'avais avec mes camarades de classe. Le professeur Smith, soporifique à souhait, se prenait pour un grand philosophe des temps modernes.

Les places du fond nous attendaient avec Sarah. A peine installées, le prof entra dans sa salle de classe, d'une démarche qui se voulait mystérieuse, mais que personnellement, je trouvais ridicule.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il nous donna quelques conseils pour la dissertation que nous devions faire pour la semaine d'après. Je soupirai.

« Je pari que tu l'as déjà faite » murmura Sarah à côté de moi.

« En effet » opinai-je en souriant.

Sa mine contrite m'amusa. Elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec les dissertations de ce cher professeur d'anglais.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, à croire que tu as des journées de 48h » grogna-t-elle.

« Si tu savais », pensai-je avec amertume. Je dormais, contrairement à tout le reste de la famille, mais juste quelques heures me suffisaient. Du coup, j'en faisais toujours plus que les autres.

« Non, je suis simplement organisée dans mon travail, répondis-je avec le plus grand sérieux. Je te passerais mon plan si cela peut t'aider. »

« Ok, c'est sympa. »

La cloche retentit enfin et nous sortîmes tous de la salle de classe avec soulagement. Le reste de la matinée défila assez vite, et je me retrouvai sans tarder, assise à la cantine, un plateau de nourriture chatouillant mes narines sensibles.

Techniquement, mon organisme supportait la nourriture humaine, mais personnellement je préférais une bonne petite saignée de puma à une assiette de steack-frites. Mais pour sauver les apparences, je mangeais (enfin grignotais) tous les midis à la cantine. C'était une torture quotidienne. Heureusement, deux à trois week-end par mois, je partais à la chasse avec l'un des membres de la famille, me nettoyer de toutes les insanités avalées pendant la semaine.

Je pris une frite entre mes doigts et grimaçai. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils en raffoler ? Je la mis dans ma bouche et l'avalai rapidement, sous le regard dubitatif de Sarah.

« Je n'ai pas très faim » me justifiai-je lamentablement.

Ce qui évidemment, était un pieu mensonge. En réalité, je me trouvai affamée rien qu'en pensant à la partie de chasse prévue pour le samedi. Pouvais-je aisément le dire à la rouquine qui se trouvait en face de moi ? Non certainement pas, l'ignorance pouvait être salutaire parfois.

« Cela tombe bien, moi non plus, répondit Sarah en se levant. Je propose qu'on aille profiter de l'air doux dehors, il se cache souvent ces derniers temps. »

« Je te suis. »

-0-

Quand je sortis des cours en milieu d'après-midi, le soleil menaçait de percer la couche de nuages. Je saluai Sarah et me dépêchai de rejoindre Jacob, qui m'attendait dans sa vieille golfe, devant le lycée.

« Hey Nessie, ça va ma belle ? » Me demanda mon meilleur ami d'une voix joyeuse.

Autant que je me souvienne, Jacob a toujours fait parti de ma vie. A chaque déménagement, il nous a suivi, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de quitter sa famille par substitution. Malgré tout, il retournait souvent voir ses loup-garou d'amis, et dans ces moments-là je l'accompagnais, au grand dam de mon père.

« Ça va mais roule avant que j'éblouisse mais chers camarades de lycée » dis-je en montant précipitamment dans la voiture.

Jacob éclata de rire et démarra en trombe. Je soupirais. Aucun membre de la famille ne savait rouler normalement. J'avais beau leur répéter que conduire comme des sauvages ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention, personne ne m'écoutait. Grand bien leur fasse.

« Une toile ça te tente ? Je t'aurais bien emmenée à la fête foraine mais le soleil a décidé de faire des siennes. »

« Va pour la toile, je te rappelle que tu me dois un film romantique. »

Le jeune homme grogna, ce qui fit rire Nessie. Jacob détestait les comédies à l'eau de rose. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait perdu un pari et l'enjeu représentait un film. Romantique si lui perdait et d'horreur si c'était mon cas. Sous les moqueries de toute la famille, je l'avais battu à un bras de fer très serré. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, Emmett me harcelait pour qu'on s'affronte tous les deux. Mais mes parents s'y opposaient fermement, conscients de la force spectaculaire de leur frère, bien supérieure à celle de Jake.

Jacob se gara non loin du cinéma mais par sécurité, je préférais enfiler ma longue veste, réservée aux jours ensoleillés. Ma peau ne brillait pas autant que celle de la famille au soleil, mais suffisamment pour attirer les regards. Je rabattis la capuche sur ma tête et sortit de la voiture. Aux côtés de mon meilleur ami en débardeur (sa peau était continuellement brûlante même en ce plein mois de mars), je détonnais. Notre apparence atypique attira les regards lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le cinéma bondé. Jacob et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé et je fus heureuse d'entrer dans l'immense hall qui regorgeait de guichets. Nous nous glissâmes dans une longue file d'attente et je pus enfin ôter ma veste.

Des jeunes hommes qui attendaient devant nous me lancèrent un drôle de regard et je leur offris un grand sourire en retour. Ils détournèrent les yeux et chuchotèrent entres eux. Je décidai de ne pas les écouter même si mon ouïe fine me le permettait.

A mon entrée au lycée, les regards des autres me dérangeaient. Enfin surtout le panel de sentiments que je déclenchais chez mes camarades. Ces regards pouvaient autant être appréciateurs que jaloux ou encore envieurs. Pas que je sois particulièrement vaniteuse mais ma condition le voulait ainsi. Être mi-vampire n'avait pas que des avantages. Mais depuis je m'étais habituée à tout cela et j'avais appris à déstabiliser ceux qui me regardaient ainsi. Un sourire éblouissant suffisait amplement.

« Bon je suppose que tu veux voir 'Coup de foudre à Miami', soupira Jacob me faisant sortir de ma rêverie. Rien que le nom de débecte. »

« Un pari est un pari Jake. Accepte-en l'augure. Regarde le bon côté, l'actrice principale est jeune, belle, sans doute bien foutue. Pendant que tu baveras, je pourrais tranquillement mater le film. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je lui offrais un sourire que je voulais innocent. Mais Jacob me connaissait que trop bien. J'étais loin d'être innocente. Emmett adorait mon côté diabolique et malicieuse. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment mes parents, mortellement ennuyeux selon lui, pouvaient avoir conçu une fille comme moi. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas mes parents mortellement ennuyeux. J'aimais leur stabilité, cela créait un équilibre dans la famille... face à la folie d'Alice et les gamineries d'Emmett.

« Je vaux mieux que tous ces gars qui fantasment sur ces actrices ou chanteuses » rétorqua Jake boudeur.

« Je sais, tu le revendiques souvent mais je persiste à trouver ça suspect. Je ne t'ai jamais connu de petites-amies et tu ne fantasmes pas sur les belles femmes. Tu es passé de l'autre côté ou quoi ? »

Jacob me jeta un regard noir. Mais je sentis aussi de la gêne. J'étais sans doute allée trop loin mais le connaissant, il ne me dirait rien. Je crois qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, au point de ne pas me contrarier et de céder à tous mes caprices. Je savais que mon père n'approuvait pas notre relation. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait trop inconditionnelle, trop fusionnelle. Et j'ignorais pourquoi, il éprouvait toujours cette amertume envers mon meilleur ami. Jacob l'acceptait même si parfois sa lassitude se ressentait.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles jeune fille, siffla Jake. Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas changé de bord et cela ne regarde que moi. Si tes parents t'endentaient parler, ils diraient que je t'ai corrompu gamine. »

Je me contentai juste de lui jeter un regard mauvais pour le terme 'gamine'. Je préférai ne pas répondre, consciente que ce sujet était trop glissant. Mais la bonne humeur de Jacob était infaillible. Il sortit une blague et ce fut dans un fou rire que nous nous installâmes dans la salle obscure. Il nous avait acheté un gobelet de pop corn et j'en grignotais quelques uns pour lui faire plaisir. Je les trouvai bien trop sucrés et caoutchouteux sous la dent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de film je l'entendis ronfler à mes côtés. Une once de culpabilité m'envahit. Je l'avais entraîné là-dedans et il avait payé une place de ciné pour dormir. Je lui revaudrais ça.

Même moi je dus reconnaître que 'Coup de foudre à Miami' donnait trop dans la guimauve. Cependant l'acteur principal était craquant, seul véritable intérêt du film. Des fois, je me surprenais à penser comme une ado lambda de 16 ans. Trouver un acteur mignon en faisait parti.

Je dus secouer Jacob assez brutalement. Il dormait réellement bien le bougre. Il se réveilla en sursaut, la marque du siège sur sa joue gauche. Je ricanai.

« Le séance de torture est terminée » lui dis-je en passant une main affectueuse dans sa chevelure noire désordonnée.

Il grogna et se leva d'un bond. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la salle de cinéma. La nuit commençait à tomber et un air frais me fouetta le visage. Je ne remis pas ma veste, je craignais que très peu les températures fraîches. Les débuts de soirées étaient mes moments préférés. En général, nous étions à la maison et comme il faisait nuit, nous n'avions plus besoin de faire semblant. Le soleil ne brillait plus et personne ne venait à l'improviste. La famille vaquait à ses occupations vampiriques tranquillement. Plusieurs fois, j'avais hésité à inviter Sarah mais inévitablement, elle m'aurait posé des questions. En soi, cela devait paraître bizarre que l'on vive autant dans une même maison, grande certes, mais de loin nous ressemblions fortement à un clan. Et je ne pouvais pas décemment demander à toute la famille de paraître humaine pendant un après-midi complet.

« Tu restes un peu à la maison ce soir ? » Demandai-je tandis que nous roulions en direction de la villa.

« Ça va dépendre de tes parents ma belle. » Jacob affichait un sourire gêné.

Je le trouvai différent ces derniers temps. Il se montrait de plus en plus distant avec moi. J'avais obtenu cette soirée uniquement parce que je l'avais supplié. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions rien fait ensemble et surtout qu'il n'avait rien proposé. Alors qu'avant, il m'enlevait régulièrement le soir et m'emmenait dans des endroits insolites au grand dam de mes parents. Maintenant, il lui fallait systématiquement leur aval comme si un nouvel accord tacite existait entre eux.

« Mon père boudera pour le plaisir tu le connais. Il veut que je sois bien et avec toi je suis heureuse, alors ça lui convient. »

Jacob haussa les épaules et je n'insistai pas. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence et bien vite, nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Les grandes baies vitrées du salon illuminaient le jardin et j'imaginais très bien la scène se déroulant derrière les façades. Edward jouait du piano, ma mère à ses côtés. Esmée, assise dans le canapé, aimant écouter les mélodies de son fils. Carlisle devait être l'hôpital, je n'arrivais pas à percevoir sa présence. Quant à mes oncles, je préférais taire leurs activités.

Quand je passai le pas de la porte, la scène était telle que je l'avais imaginée. Ma mère souriait et je vis ses prunelles dorées briller. Mon père lui faisant autant d'effet, même après 6 ans de mariage. Je les enviais. Moi aussi je voudrais aimer quelqu'un et qu'il me regarde avec ses mêmes yeux brillants. Je les saluai rapidement, ne voulant pas déranger Edward. J'avais une bonne partie de la soirée pour leur parler.

Esmée se leva, trop vite pour être naturel, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. D'une main distraite, elle caressait mes boucles cuivres. J'adorais ma grand-mère. Elle était si douce et prévenante. Elle avait perdu un bébé durant sa vie d'humaine, ce qui l'avait conduite au suicide. Carlisle l'avait sauvée et elle était fière de dire que sa capacité à aimer s'était décuplée avec sa transformation. Esmée nous chérissait plus que tout et elle préférait que l'on reste à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ? » Nous demanda-t-elle, son regard alternant entre Jacob et moi.

Mon père avait cessé de jouer au piano et ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers nous.

« Une toile, mais Jake s'est endormi devant le film, dis-je en rigolant. Fais ça un jour où tu auras un rendez-vous avec une fille, elle sera ravie. »

Un silence pesant accueilli ma déclaration et je me demandai ce que j'avais dit de travers. Esmée regardait mes parents et eux-même échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus que je ne comprenais pas. Quant à Jacob, le tapis du salon lui semblait soudainement très intéressant.

« Très bien, repris-je. Comme j'ai l'impression d'être étrangère dans cette pièce, je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. »

Je montai rapidement dans les étages. Ma chambre se trouvait au premier étage, tout au fond du couloir. Les chambres des autres membres de la famille se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur et je remerciai le ciel d'être seule à cet étage. Tous les bruits étranges me paraissaient plus atténués. Le bureau de Carlisle et mes sanitaires personnels complétaient le premier étage.

Ma chambre se noyait sous un bazar indescriptible. Le lit à baldaquin croulait sous les vêtements que j'avais essayé le matin même et qui ne m'avaient pas convaincus. Je posai mes affaires de cours sur le bureau, occupé par mon ordinateur portable et des dessins. J'aimais beaucoup dessiné. Esmée cessait de répéter que j'étais douée et j'avais fini par le croire. Je m'inspirai souvent de scènes familiales, comme celle de ce soir par exemple. J'avais de nombreux dessins exposant mon père jouant au piano, mais sous différents angles. Un jour, je me déciderais à les ranger dans un classeur, un jour... Mes étagères étaient remplies de CD et livres, les deux passions de mes parents. Le sol, lui accueillait les cartons non vidés du dernier déménagement. Bella m'avait plusieurs fois menacé de tout jeter si je ne les rangeais pas, plus d'un an après, ils étaient toujours là. Je m'en occuperais, un jour... Emmett disait souvent que j'étais trop humaine pour mon propre bien. L'état de ma chambre en était l'illustration parfaite. Je n'avais pas hérité du côté maniaque de toute la famille.

J'allumai l'ordinateur portable que mon père m'avait acheté à l'occasion de mon dernier anniversaire. Il était petit et je l'aimais beaucoup. J'envoyais un mail à Sarah, qui ne manquerait de me taquiner le lendemain au sujet de Jacob. Pour elle, il était indéniable qu'il en pinçait pour moi.

« Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il te regarde... » Disait-elle d'une voix hystérique (ses prunelles vertes brillaient aussi) sous mon regard dubitatif.

Non pour moi, il se comportait comme un ami ou alors il cachait très bien son jeu.

_Je suis allée voir « Coup de foudre à Miami » avec Jake et franchement heureusement que les acteurs remontent le niveau (tu avais raison Jason Kirt est vraiment mignon...). L'histoire est banale et c'était décidément trop guimauve pour moi (par contre je suis sure que toi, tu aurais adoré ! hihi)._

_J'en profite pour t'envoyer le plan de la dissert en anglais, te prend pas trop le chou, c'est pas si compliqué._

_A demain xoxo_

_Ta Ness préférée_

Je relu plusieurs fois les quelques lignes que j'avais écrite. Ce mail me paraissait suffisamment humain et je cliquai sur « envoyer ».

Je décidai de redescendre dans le salon, priant pour que la gêne occasionnée par ma remarque se soit dissipée. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, les éclats de voix me confirmèrent que j'avais eu tort. Silencieusement, je m'appuyai contre la rambarde des escaliers et tendit l'oreille.

« Déjà mettez-vous d'accord sur ce que vous désirez pour elle » grogna Jake, faisant face à mes parents.

La tension des deux hommes était palpable tandis que ma ma mère paraissait plus calme. Bella se tourna vers Edward et le suppliait du regard.

« Edward, je pense qu'il faut se faire une raison, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il n'y ait pour rien, c'est à cause de l'imprégnation... et de toute façon c'est le bonheur de Renesmée que nous souhaitons. »

Qu'est-ce que j'avais à voir dans cette histoire ? Je savais déjà ce que signifiait l'imprégnation. Sam, un des amis de Jacob, s'était imprégné d'Emily, quelques années auparavant et je savais leur amour inconditionnel. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année dernière et ils étaient fait pour s'aimer. L'imprégnation s'apparentait un coup de foudre éternel et j'avoue que cela me laissait perplexe. Rien que pour cela j'étais heureuse de ne pas faire partie de la meute. Je ne voulais pas être imprégnée, je ne souhaitai pas que mes sentiments soient guidés par autre chose que par moi-même. D'un point de vue extérieur, j'avais l'impression que les imprégnés étaient esclaves et qu'ils n'ont pas pu choisir. Je trouvais cela malheureux.

Je ne voulais pas avoir de rapport avec une quelconque imprégnation et je refusais de comprendre le sens de la phrase de ma mère. Mais la suite ne me rassura pas.

« Justement, je ne pense pas que Ness soit dans cet état d'esprit, rétorqua mon père. Elle est tout juste adolescente et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente prisonnière de quoique soit »

« Tu as surtout peur que ta fille chérie t'échappe, mais elle est grande maintenant et je pense qu'elle est prête à assumer »

Jacob était glacial, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Il y avait toujours existé des frictions entre lui et mon père, mais à cet instant, elles atteignaient leur paroxysme.

« Sale clébard, j'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, siffla Edward. Je ne crois pas que tu sois apte à choisir ce qui est bien pour elle ou pas. Jamais je ne laisserais ton imprégnation gâcher la vie de ma fille. C'est à elle de choisir. »

« Justement comme veux-tu qu'elle choisisse si on ne lui en parle pas ? Je me suis imprégnée de Nessie, je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est arrivé comme ça et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes Cullen. »

Oh – Mon – Dieu... Cela ne pouvait pas arriver... Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon père, en fait je ne voulais plus rien entendre... Maintenant, tout prenait un sens. Le gentillesse de Jacob, l'amitié de Jacob, Jacob qui cède à tous mes caprices, Jacob qui nous a suivit durant les trois derniers déménagements, Jacob qui ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, Jacob qui prenait de la distance ces derniers temps, Jacob qui s'est imprégné de moi... J'avais envie de pleurer. Cette amitié était feinte alors, guidée par une force supérieure qui enlevait tout contrôle.

Je me sentais trahie. Toute la famille était visiblement au courant et personne n'avait jamais jugé utile de m'en parler. Jacob avait raison, je n'étais plus une enfant, je pouvais gérer certaines choses maintenant. Même si une imprégnation pouvait être difficile à assumer parfois. Comment suis-je censée réagir ? Ne rien dire et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ? Non impossible, j'étais trop spontanée pour que les choses me passent au-dessus facilement. Surgir dans le salon et tous les surprendre dans leur passionnante discussion ? Cela me ressemblait déjà un peu plus. Mais je ne me sentais pas en état de surgir. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je me sentais hideuse. Je haïssais cette faculté à pleurer que m'avait légué ma mère. Bella trouvait cela attendrissant et humanisant. Pour moi, ce n'était que de la faiblesse. Et à cet instant, je me sentais faible. Je pensais, que du fait de mon état mi-vampirique, je pouvais contrôler l'éternité qui s'offrait à moi. De toute évidence, je devrais reconsidérer cette possibilité. L'imprégnation changeait la vie, autant celle de l'imprégné que celle de la personne visée. Et j'étais la personne visée.

Je restai assise encore quelques minutes, écoutant les vains efforts de ma mère à essayer de calmer Jake et Edward.

« Quoique tu dises Bella, ça ne changera rien, dit mon père d'une voix sèche. Ce clébard s'est toujours acharné à détruire notre famille. Quand il a enfin compris que tu n'irais jamais vers lui, il a trouvé le moyen de s'imprégner de Nessie... »

Ma mère dut s'interposer physiquement entre eux. Je crus que Jacob allait sauter sur mon père. Cela me faisait mal de les voir se déchirer ainsi, surtout à cause de moi. Ma naissance n'a jamais été prévu et j'en viens à croire que mes parents auraient été tranquille sans moi. Esmée m'en voudrait d'avoir de telles pensées mais il était difficile de voir les deux hommes de sa vie se battre continuellement.

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, vous en devenez ridicule..., s'exclama Bella d'une voix forte. On va arrêter cette discussion, elle ne mène à rien de toute façon... On va faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

Je décidai que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Je me levai, déplissai les plis inexistants de ma jupe et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais en faisant cela, peut-être à me donner une contenance...

« Je crois que cela va être difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... » dis-je en descendant les escaliers.

J'avais toujours rêvé de faire une entrée triomphante de ce genre mais dans d'autres circonstances j'avoue. Trois paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers moi. Je leur jetai un regard noir. Enfin, aussi noir que mes yeux rougis le permettaient.

« Avant d'avoir de telles discussions, vérifiez bien que des oreilles indiscrètes ne traînent pas dans le coin. »

J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit moins froide... j'aurais voulu que me sentir moins mal... et j'aurais tellement voulu prendre les choses autrement. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et glissa une main froide sur mon visage encore humide. Je voulais reculer et fuir son toucher mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'écouter. Personne n'était coupable de cette imprégnation mais je voulais tout de même des responsables. Les trois personnes en face de moi faisaient de parfaits coupables.

« Ma chérie, je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions ton père et moi » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui tout comme Jake voulait m'en parler et pas vous... Mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'est demandé ce que je voulais moi ? Je suis aussi concernée dans cette histoire. »

Je réagissais de manière égoïste et j'en avais conscience. Mes parents ne voulaient que mon bien et mon père avait raison sur le fait que je ne voulais pas me sentir prisonnière.

« Tu es encore si jeune Renesmée, intervint Edward d'une voix calme (rien à voir avec le ton employé envers Jacob quelques minutes auparavant). On voulait que tu vives une adolescence normale avant de t'embêter avec ça. »

« Mais papa, je ne suis pas normale et c'est là que le bât blesse, répliquai-je. Vous tenez absolument à ce que je vive une adolescence normale mais ce n'est pas le cas. Une ado lambda n'est pas entourée de vampires et de loups, elle ne passe pas son temps à mentir, elle ne grandit pas plus vite que la moyenne, personne ne s'imprègne d'elle... »

Je jetai un regard à Jacob, qui ne disait plus rien et qui ne me regardait même plus. A le voir ainsi, je pourrais presque croire qu'il avait honte. Mais Jake n'était pas comme ça, il avait juste peur de ma réaction. Et vu comme j'agissais jusqu'à cet instant, il devait penser que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Je comprend que tu aies peur et c'est normal, reprit Bella. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire par rapport à ça mais surtout, nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes forcée. »

Je ne lâchai pas mon meilleur ami du regard. Je voulais qu'il lève les yeux vers moi, je voulais qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Jake ? » Visiblement c'était à moi de le secouer.

« Je ne te forcerais à rien et j'espère que le fait que tu saches tout ne changera rien dans notre amitié, répondit-il enfin en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je préfère une amitié à rien du tout, je ne le supporterais pas... »

Dans l'expression de son visage, je lus de la tristesse... loin de la fureur qui le déformait l'instant d'avant lorsqu'il se disputait avec mon père. Je compris à ce moment-là que j'étais aussi leur tampon. En mon absence, je déclenchai les hostilités, mais ils se calmaient une fois que j'étais présente entre eux. J'étais le poison et l'antidote à la fois.

J'en voulais à Jake, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui faire ça, après tous les sacrifices que son imprégnation lui avait imposés. Je m'avançai vers lui, il était bien plus grand que moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et serrait son imposante silhouette dans mes bras.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Mais tu me connais, je ne t'en voudrais pas longtemps. »

Il me rendit mon étreinte et j'inspirai son odeur sauvage. Jacob serait toujours mon ami, malgré mes rancœurs. Après tout, notre destin était invariablement lié. Que se passerait-il si je changeais d'avis et que notre relation évoluait vers d'autres horizons ? Je ne préférais pas y penser encore, je voulais simplement profiter du moment présent.

-0-

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrivais en cours, des cernes ornaient mes yeux chocolats. La nuit fut assez courte et la faim de sang commençait à me tirailler.

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec mes parents. Jake s'était éclipsé après notre étreinte et j'avais l'impression qu'un vide s'était formé en moi. Je ne le regarderais plus de la même façon et j'avais le pressentiment que ce vide se compléterait lorsque je laisserais entrer Jacob dans ma vie autrement que comme un ami. Cela pouvait bien changer des choses de savoir les secrets tus depuis des années.

Ce fut une Sarah en forme qui m'accueillit à l'entrée du lycée. Ses vêtements colorés et sa bonne humeur me donnèrent le sourire. Ma rouquine était une amie infaillible en cas de déprime.

« Au fait tu avais raison au sujet de Jacob... » lui dis-je au moment du déjeuner.

Sarah mangeait avec un plaisir évident sa pizza 4 fromages tandis que je picorais la mienne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche et cela ne m'aidait pas à ingurgiter la moindre nourriture humaine.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, le bouche pleine et je retins une grimace de dégoût.

« Il est amoureux de moi, il me l'a avoué hier soir » répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

En fait, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça, mais Sarah se portait bien mieux dans l'ignorance. Mon amie ouvrit la bouche et quand je vis son expression exaltée, je coupai court.

« Non, ne me dis pas 'je le savais' avec ton air hystérique et tes yeux qui brillent, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série B »

Elle éclata de rire et son rire fut communicatif. Finalement, j'aimais ce lien avec le monde humain, il me permettait de penser à autre chose. Sarah avait réussit à me détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Il est plutôt beau gosse et même plutôt bien foutu... »

Elle poussa un soupir et je dus reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Jake était beau, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps. Mais mes yeux le regardaient autrement maintenant.

« Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire... »

Et là, pour la toute première fois de ma courte vie, je voulais être entièrement humaine. Je me serais jetée dans les bras de Jacob sans me poser de questions, et ma vie serait nettement moins compliquée...

FIN

J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous aura plus^^ A bientôt !


End file.
